Efloa Magus
by Yin2
Summary: *incomplete chapter 7* Twists of fate, worlds collide. A fight for the power of a spirit emerges, but whos on whos side?
1. Midnight

A/N Hello, this is my promised story: Efloa Magus. I hope you like it. It's a Draco/OC fic. I need to know with whom should I put Ginny Weasley? This is going to be a long fic. with a developed plot (hopefully) so give me anyone and I will make it work (eventually). R/R people! Also, how the hell do you write in bold and italic? Could someone tell me please? It works sometimes but other times not. L Thanks…

                                                                                                            Yin 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Magus people, Kayla and the plot. Harry Potter and co. aren't mine. **Oh, but how I wish they were! *sob**

Midnight Efloa Magus foru rid Alus, bron la wlii bs ta Uld- Rlyha 

_Spirit Magus from old time, born it will be at mid-night_

Ar os-mnla wlah ahs wnu wlah elivso roye ar etvs ahs wroid poru ahs tyqee 

_To reunite with the one with silver orbs to save the world from the abyss_

Ahs tyqee ahta ahs omutne uostasd pro ahsuesivse.

_The abyss that the humans created for themselves._

Ahs dtok elds ehtii dwlndis 

_The dark side shall dwindle, _

Irres la'e prralny tnd ptii rnus uros lnar nrahlny 

_Loose it's footing and fall once more into nothing_

-Lady Francesca IV

Vampiress  

Her community was safe; the hunters had been blessed with the capture of four deer. They would not starve, at least not this month. Her friends, Sibia and Jade, ran by her heading towards the feast, their smiles bright. It seemed they were contagious too; a smile was dancing on her lips as she made her way to the temple. The drums from the feast blended in with the soothing melody of the forest. The wind played with the trees' leaves as the crickets and frogs sang to all who would listen. The night was perfect, the stars seemed to smile down upon her and the august moon glowed warmly as she wandered down the dimly lit path.

            She was glad to be alone on a night like this; she could think and pray in peace. It was time to thank the forest goddess for the gift of food to her family (everyone was considered family to a certain degree). The ancient temple loomed before her, made by her ancestors; it was quite magnificent. The statue of the forest goddess guarding the entrance seemed to call her into the temple. She looked up at the moon, it was exactly midnight*. That is when she heard the blood curdling screams.

_Efloa Magus foru rid Alus, bron la wlii bs ta Uld- Rlyha_

_Spirit Magus from old time, born it will be at mid-night _

            Her hunting sense kicked in as she raced to the site of the feast down by the fire pit, unsheathing her long hunting dagger as she went. She muttered a prayer of forgiveness; she knew that her hands would be stained with blood by the end of this battle. For she could sense them now, people from the outside. How did they get here? No has known of our location for 500 years. These thoughts were wiped from her mind as she was hit with an onslaught of anger and blood-thirst that seemed to radiate from their bodies. Their powers were dark and their minds corrupted; all they thought of was death and destruction. It made her sick to think about it. She moved with cat like grace, treating this like a hunt. She feared for her family, these beings were powerful. 

            She peeked out of the bushes only to be met with a site so horrible she couldn't help but let out a scream.

A/N:*I know she wouldn't know the exactly time by looking at the moon but w.e. roll with me kay? That's all, its short I know but it's an intro. Now review and make me one happy cookie! Oh yeah, does any one wanna be my beta-reader or editor or whatever the hell you call it? Please? *Smiles nervously. Anyone?

~*Yin*~ 


	2. Voices, Blood, Forest child

A/N: I'm putting up the next chapter. Yeah right after the first one, aren't I nice? I dunno if the last was a cliffy but w.e. Enjoy! Yeah, I excluded her name until now cause it was a secret, shhh! *Or maybe I'm just weird. Oh yeah sorry but this girl has to be with Draco cause it just wouldn't fit my plot line if they weren't together! ***Sob** I'm sorry (Sydney Wood, your review is most appreciated)

~*Yin*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kylu, the Magus people, the plot and other stuff I haven't thought about, yet.

            Right in front of Kylu laid Ando, her older brother. His lifeless eyes gazed into her horror filled ones. She tarred her eyes away from his corps and looked around the grounds. 

Fire, all consuming fire. 

The ground was burnt, the wooden frames of their houses blazed like signal lights. Cries for help and screams of pain echoed through her body. Not even conscious of what she was doing, she stood up in a trance to see the remains of her village. Kylu saw Nikki, a four-year-old girl, crumpled on the ground whimpering and beside her was her father, Uncle Bonta, dead. Kylu didn't know where everyone was; maybe they ran for the forest. Her vision became all blurry with unshed tears as she lost her sense of direction and stumbled to the ground. It was too much, today was the day of the feast, her mind screamed, **everything was supposed to be perfect** not wrong like this, no, not wrong like this. Her breaths came in gasps and her chest burnt with unnameable pain. She felt like curling up in a ball and surrendering to unconsciousness. This couldn't be real; this couldn't be what was left of her life. She felt around on the grass and found a cool metal edge was comfort. Could she do it? **What was left anyways,** she thought bitterly, **it was better then letting them take me alive.  **She opened her eyes and looked at the shining blade basking in the moonlight. The light reflected off it showing the intricate designs of magic engraved into the body of the dagger. 

 It was then that she heard it. A voice so melodious that she swayed to its song.  The knife found it's way into its rightful place, on her belt. Like a beacon shining bright in the mist she concentrated on it, closing her eyes.

(I'm only going to do the English version)

Spirit, Spirit Mage born at midnight. 

Your powers are awoken but this is not your fight. 

Grow they will but until then you must flee 

The temple holds the key …  

(Ok, ok so I shouldn't write songs when I grow up plz. don't flame me)

            Her eyes glowed with unearthly power, lightened by new resolve and strengthening of spirit. The moonlight shown upon her dark black hair enchanting it with moon sparks*. She knew what she must do; she got up and ran. Swiftly she wove through trees, vines and plants. Her feet didn't even seem to touch the ground. Halfway there she stopped. Someone evil was coming towards her down the same path. Intentions so cruel were playing in his mind that her eyes widened. She looked up and saw that he was levitating a girl. She let out an audible gasp when she recognised her best friend, Jade, floating unconscious behind the beast. Not thinking twice she cast a silencing ward on her self (using wand less magic) and pulled out her blade.

 As he walked past her, she stealthily crept behind him and grabbed him around the neck from behind, pulled out her glistening dagger and whispered fiercely, "This is for my whole fucking family you bastard. I hope you rot in hell and **rue** the day you decided to attack **our village**." 

            Even before she ended her sentence she started gliding the sharp blade against the material covering his neck. 

Blood.

            The warm ruby liquid flowed over her hands bathing them in sin. 

Too much.

            She cried out in astonishment quickly removing her blade, the blood quickly disappeared from the blade and handle. Franticly she placed her blade in her belt and sprinted to the temple. It was safe there, she could pray for forgiveness and stay there until the evil men had left.  The winding path proved to be a journey of terror and fear. The shadows seemed to move on their own accord, reaching out to her, to grasp her. Never had she viewed the forest as an enemy, until now.

            Yet the site of the temple comforted her. The majestic stones carefully engraved with messages in the old tongue, Magus Itgmti, had become the only thing that kept her going. She ran her bloodied fingers over the writing, a small sad smile playing on her lips, as she entered the temple, her sanctuary. There was another statue of the forest goddess dominating the simple interior. She smiled down upon Kylu. The girl knelt down at the base of the statue and prayed for forgiveness and blessings for her family. She prayed for those who died: innocent and evil. It did not matter for life was sacred. When she had finished she stood up and turned her back to the statue, crying softly. Fate seemed to be working against her.

            Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she shivered. An eerie music seemed to be playing somewhere; it was low but it echoed off the walls. The voice, she knew that voice. Kylu gasped in surprise, rooted to the spot, to scared to move. She felt the hand graze her shoulder lightly then moving to a tare in the robe covering her right shoulder, it parted the material. Kayla could feel that part of her shoulder blade grow goosebumps. Soft lips where pressed to the bare skin, they kissed the skin sending a wave of comforting heat through Kylu's body.

" You have been blessed Kylu Magus, my forest child. That is my mark upon your shoulder; do not forget it. I wish you luck on your journey…"  

            A feeling of placidity swept through her as she recognised the voice. It had been the one who sang to her, the voice of the forest goddess. She had blessed Kylu.  She moved to lie down on the floor and only noticed the man standing in the opening a second too late…

"Stupify"  

***

*Moon sparks: small glowing fairies that bring comfort to one going through pain. What ever the moon light touches glows and sometimes the colour of the object will change. It depends on the type of moon spark (these ones were blue)

A/N: This just isn't her day! Ha, oh well. That's it folks, tune in next time for another breath taking, suspenseful episode of EFLOA MAGUS! YAY! Cheer, everyone! *Dead silence, crickets chirp*. Anyways, *cough* please review and I'll love you forever. I'm sorry this is a Draco/OC story. Ginny has to be with someone else, so who should that be? Tell me in your review. You know the thing you were going to write in about five seconds? *Grins*  

~*Yin*~


	3. Rude Awakening, The Truth, Nothing Left

A/N: Hello, how is my story so far? Pretty boring right? Question: Should I get Kylu to become friends with Snape? Lol that would be funny. Or should I skip that part and just make references to it later on? Anyways, Enjoy and R/R with your suggestions! 

~*Yin*~

Chapter 3 

Rude Awakening, The Truth, Nothing left

            It was morning; Kylu lay in her bed with her eyes closed. The rays of sunlight that filtered through the leaves of trees left warm golden patterns on her skin. She stretched and smiled despite the pain she was in; all her muscles were aching. What did she do last night? Then it hit her. As if struck by lightning, she sprung up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain. Wide eyed, she stared at the unfamiliar room. White walls, white bed spreads, everything was white. This wasn't her home; this place wasn't even in her village! Kayla gasped, so that terrible nightmare had been real! The blood, the fire, and the death…

Kylu panicked, she had to find an escape, make her way to her village, and help her family. She wasn't safe in the outside. Kylu remember vividly what her mother had told her when she was young.

Flashback

"Urahso*! Are you home?"

"Yes Kylu, what is it?"

"Where do I come from? Mikin, you know the big fat meany, told me that I'm not "Hrus-yorwn*" like everyone else. And that I don't belong here! He says I'm from…the **outside**!"

"Kylu, it doesn't matter where you were from originally. There are other people here that are also from the "outside". And just like you, our goddess accepted them into a Magus family." 

"Really? Have you been to the outside? What is it like there? Can I visit it so…"

"No Kylu I'm sorry but you can't go to the outside. It is very complicated out there, maybe when you are much, much older. You see there is a very mad, mad, man out there. He wants our tribe to work for him. But working for him is **very, very, very** bad. You look frightened Kylu! Don't worry; we are safe here. In time you will learn of the outside, but I can tell you, it isn't all that great. Its full of war and death. But never mind, lets go out and play with the pafradas*!"

"Yeah! I get to call them this time remember! You said you'd teach me."

"Alright, fine. Now once we get down to the ocean I want you to concentrate on bringing them to you. Then you say the words…

            End Flashback

Kylu couldn't help but smile at that memory. She ended up dating Mikin for a very long time and she had called the pafradas on her first try. Her lip started to tremble; what had happened to Mikin? Or her Urahso? What if they were dead? Willing herself not to cry, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, trying to get up. Bad mistake. Kylu felt the world spin around her as she fainted and luckily fell back into her bed. 

***

"Poppy how is she?"

"She is fine. Its simply the exhaustion and shock that is keeping her from jumping out of that bed."

"Good. Thank you, Poppy, for coming on such short notice."

"Oh, its fine. The poor dear, she has been through a lot, and it's just the beginning."

"I know, I know."

Albus Dumbledore turned from the girl's bedside and came face to face with none other then Severus Snape.

" You do realize that you will have to tell her about what happened back there, Severus"

"I know," the raven-haired man snarled, "but why me? I think I am hardly the proper person to break the news. Such emotions I do not display, if she expects pity then she is mistaken." Dumbledore placed a hand on the teacher's shoulder.

"Oh, but I think you are. She doesn't want your pity. She wants the truth; she is lost. And you are the only one who can tell her exactly what happened. I'm sorry. Now go to her."

Severus Snape grumbled something.

"Pardon me, Severus?"

"I said," he snarled, "she won't like the truth."

"Ahh, I think that is for her to decide, hummm? Remember, she isn't one of your students, yet. You don't have to treat her like one." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with silent amusement.

The professor chose to disregard his comment and shrugged the older man's hand off his shoulder. Squaring his shoulders, straightening his robes, Severus Snape prepared himself for another ride through that treacherous hell he had to go through 3 nights ago.

***

Flashback

The red pair of eyes of which many thought was death glistened with vengeance as a circle of death eaters formed around them. The ruby eyes were part of a face so pale it looked like curdled cream. There were two slits instead of a nose and a thin line for a mouth. The face was expressionless; it was the face of Voldermort.

"Ahh, my loyal servants," came the hissing voice of the slytherinth-heir, "the Magus people have betrayed us. We must show them that fighting is simply signing your death wish. Take all those that come with you willingly. Kill all those who object, or torture them. Take your spoils. This Ermia will show tonight we must capture it before it reaches the girl. You all know the spell. Now remember, don't kill the girl, capture the Ermia but don't forget to have fun…" 

The snake man licked his lips as he finished his sentence. Severus had to restrain himself from gagging. However his restraint didn't keep him from scowling deeply behind his mask. One by one the death eaters apparated to the location that was given. Severus wondered how they got the location so easily. There must be a mole inside the Magus people, someone willing to sell out their family for a reward. The raven-haired man frowned at his slightly wandering thoughts. Not delaying anymore he apparated to the un-warded site near the Magus village.

End Flashback

***

The waves of the turbulent silver sea crashed against the dark stones of the bay. The dark stones were engraved with snakes and skulls. The waves seemed to be trying to escape the pointed black peaks' grasp as they splashed randomly, swishing this way and that. The land was desolate; it was all dark stone and silver water. Suddenly the wind blew a leaf out of nowhere. It was an odd dark green feather like leaf. It floated gracefully down, down, towards the sharp rocks. It was impaled upon a dark rock, close to the sea. Blue mist rose form it. The sea rose up, the waves desperately trying to free the leaf as it slowly withered and died. Soon the silver water was calm, all was peaceful and dead.

***

Kylu was thankfully awoken from a very disturbing and fitful dream. Golden met black; she stiffened and drew the blankets around her. I will not show my fear, she thought. Not to one of them, I know its one of them. I feel that mark burning on his skin, tattooing his soul. She narrowed her eyes, not looking away. Yet his gaze didn't waver.

"Miss Magus," he began expressionlessly, "I believe you know what I am, don't you? You can feel him in me can you not? Don't interrupt me. I must explain the happenings of a few nights back and precisely why **I** saved you."

Kylu's eyes widened quite a bit as she remembered the figure of a man standing at the entrance of the temple. Yes, it probably was him. As he talked she half listened as she examined him carefully, she didn't care if she was being rude. She wondered how many people he had killed, how many people she knew. He was tall and held himself straight. He had a commanding tone about his voice and an intimidating aura about him. His black hair looked oily and slightly un-kept, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked very tired. His large nose seemed to protrude from his face, but it was not the centre of attention, no. When you looked at his face you immediately noticed his sharp black eyes, swirling pools of power, knowledge, and…truth.

"…there is nothing to go back to. Your village has destroyed, you are the only know survivor."

As those words tumbled from his lips, Kylu felt her eyes burn. They were all gone, her family, her friends. She could never go back to enjoy the sunrise with Mikin, play in the ocean with the pafradas and her mother. They no longer existed.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing else I could do."

Kylu felt anger swell up in her but she knew that she shouldn't let it out on him. After all he had saved her from the "death eaters" as he called them even if he was one. He also brought her safely here, to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She actually had been listening. No, her anger she would save for those other bastards, she knew that she would meet them again and when she did…

Taking her silence as a sign for him to leave, Severus let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to leave. He had not gone two steps when he heard her calm yet shaky voice.

"Where do you think you are going? You are just going to leave me here to cry by myself?"

Despite the situation Severus couldn't help but smirk. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Pray tell, Ms. Magus. What should I be doing?"

"You are staying here with me, I don't care if you have to be somewhere at the moment. Come here, NOW!"

Taken by Surprise, he made his way over to her. Kylu glared at him for a moment through her tear filled eyes. She then pulled him down on to the bed, crawled onto his lap and proceeded to cry her heart out, soaking his shoulder. All he could do was rub her back gently and wait for her pain to subside, for now. She finally fell into a deep sleep after 1 hour of crying and another of dry sobbing. Severus could no longer feel his legs.

***

Vocabulary

* Urahso: Mother

* pafradas: Dolphin like creatures. Multicoloured and social, they have triangular bodies with flippers on each side.

* Hrus-yorwn: "home-grown"

* Ermia: soul

A/N: Ech, that took forever. That was really boring. And I can't do mannerisms of Snape for shit. But that's alright. I think I'm going to make her stay at Hogwarts until the sorting but I'm not really going to write **all** that down cause that's just BORING! Anyways, yeah. Please R/R and help me figure out what the hell I'm doing!

~*Yin*~ 


	4. Change of Appearance, Beginning of Year

A/N: Yawn, its almost midnight, I've got a cold and I just finished writing chapter 3. *sneeze, sniff* I'm starting this chapter now but it might take sometime. I haven't gotten any reviews yet except one (wait no, 2…PARTY!) so have pity on a new writer like me. C'mon, just review and help. Ok, I'm done with my whining. On to the story!

~*Yin*~

A Change of Appearance

This was the last day before the beginning of school. Kylu sat in "her" room in Hogwarts. It was very close to Professor Snape's office so if she was in any trouble she could run to him. The fire danced cheerfully spreading a warm glow around the room. Kylu's school supplies, robes and other purchases were all in one corner, still in their bags. Who would have know that Professor McGonagall was a shopping fanatic? Kylu felt so tired she could hardly sit up on her stool in front of the mirror. However, she couldn't help but smile, it had been fun and she had gotten everything she needed on and off the school list. She had never seen someone bargain so fiercely before, she had a sneaky feeling that you weren't supposed to be able to do that at a robe shop. Kylu grinned tiredly to herself, remembering the extremely daring robe/dress she had bought with her Professor. McGonagall said that if she told anyone, she wouldn't hesitate to confiscate the dress and remove 100 points. Like hell Kylu was going to tell anyone.

Focusing on her image in the mirror, Kylu still had a bit of a start every time she saw herself. Her appearance had changed oddly since the night her village was attacked. Her eyes, once a dark brown were now an intense gold and seemed to glow eerily at the oddest times. Her skin was still tanned but the moonsparks had enchanted her hair colour: in the light you could see that her hair was a dark midnight blue. Though she thought it was odd, she would never change it. Her new appearance reminded her of the day the life she knew had been destroyed. Her eyes narrowed as she thought the death-eaters that had killed everyone she knew. 

Revenge.

How sweet it would be **when** it came.

Revenge for the pain.

 Unceasing pain burning in her chest, it never dimmed: it haunted her thoughts, her slumber, her appearance and her soul. Sometimes, the dreams were so painful she had to take the dreamless sleep potion to get a measly 4 hours of sleep. She remembered her latest one.

***

_The forest was a blur, shadows danced around her, jeering her, taunting. Suddenly her village came into view. The whole village was on fire, creating a collective flame. Inside, she saw her family burning, **alive**. They were crying out to her, begging her to stop. She then realized that she was the cause of the fire. **No**! Her mind cried, **take me back,** as she sauntered away from the fire, the smell of burning flesh filling her nostrils._

_Then, red rubies presented themselves to her. They gleamed mysteriously; she leaned over them trying to get a better view. They seemed to be staring at her. With a start, she realized that they were eyes! Evil, emotionless, cruel eyes._

_She had to get away, she turned, stumbled and ran away. She ran into the forest, trying to get as far away as she could from those…eyes. The cursed forest had other ideas; the branches twisted around her legs and arms, ensnaring her. She was somehow carried to where the forest met the ocean. The silver ocean seemed to froth and swirl with indecision and uncertainty. There was a large black stone peak pointing out of the ocean. All of a sudden she was thrown into the air and impaled on the stone, her blood splattering everywhere as she gasped in pain and fought in vain to breath, turning the sea red with rage…_

_***_

Kylu quaked at the thought. Her dreams seemed so real, and they always involved her being impaled on a grotesque black stone. Maybe she was going to be sacrificed. Whenever she woke up from her dream, her whole body would be burning with intense pain originating from the middle of her chest where she would be impaled, causing her to curl up in a little ball and whimper until it was morning or she recovered enough courage to run through the dark hall to Professor Snape for a cup of tea and his comforting presence. 

***

Flashback

It happened again, that horrible dream that kept her awake four days out of the week. She couldn't sleep like this; she needed comfort. Professor Snape. Odd, how that name popped into her mind so quickly. Kylu didn't have time to argue whether or not he would appreciate being woken up this late, she feet were already making their way to the door. She drew a blank when trying to find words to say to him when she appeared with her hair and clothes dishevelled and tearstained face at his door. Too late for that now, the enchanted tapestry that led to his personal laboratory and chambers.

End flashback

***

She already felt the tears coming as she hugged her knees to her body, she felt like such a wuss: feeling sorry for herself like this. Mikin would never…no too painful. As Kylu's face contorted with anguish, she felt inhuman warmth caress her shoulder. As the warmth spread throughout her body, she remembered when she felt this sensation, how could she not: it was the blessing of the Forest Goddess. Kylu shrugged off the shoulder of her robe, forgetting the tears that had been threatening to spill over, and examined her shoulder blade. A thin golden stem carved a wavy crescent into her skin. Branching from the middle and ends of the vine were forest green, round shaped leaves. It seemed to be some sort of enchanted tattoo. Well whatever it was, it wouldn't come off and it comforted her knowing that the forest goddess was looking out for her. Though she wouldn't admit it, Kylu thought it was pretty damn cool to have nice looking tattoo covering her right shoulder blade.

With a sigh she walked to the bathroom to get ready for some much needed sleep. She had the dreamless sleep potion, whether or not she would actually get a full night's sleep was up to the deities.

***

***

Beginning of the Year

A medium sized green car with tinted windows drove along a busy London street, to all onlookers the car was nothing special but if they were to look inside they would probably question their sanity.  A pack of exploding snaps had gone off for what seemed like the 4th time, a fluffy ugly ginger cat was spitting like mad while being held by a laughing, pretty, young woman. There were five oddly dressed passengers sitting comfortably in the surprisingly spacious car. One was a plump merry woman who was currently thumbing through the latest issue of The Daily Prophet, a newspaper with moving pictures. There were two young men talking animatedly about the newest Firebolt 360. The black haired one's intense emerald eyes sparkled with amusement and excitement. The red haired one was waving his arms around occasionally elbowing the brown haired girl beside him. She, of course, didn't mind watching her boyfriend wave his arms around like a chicken trying to take off. A small smile was tugging at her glossy lips as she absentmindedly stroked her fluffy cat, she couldn't read with all this noise. By now you would have guessed that these weren't ordinary people, they were wizards and witches making their way to the famous platform 9 ¾. In one of the ministry's cars sat the famous Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger and Ron Weasley (and his mom), the Golden Trio. They were completely inseparable.

However this story is **surprisingly** not about them. No this is about the young redhead girl beside them.

***

Ginny Weasley gazed moodily out of the car's window. Another year at Hogwarts, normally she would be ecstatic about that but her attitude had changed over the summer. She realized that she didn't care about her brother's group of friends, and that they didn't really care about her. In fact they didn't even know her, anything about her. She remembered the day earlier on in summer that it had all changed.

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny ran excitedly out of her room, she was already dressed in nice clothes and even had a bit of make-up on. She bounded down the stairs with a wide smile. She looked down and saw that Hermionie and Harry had just arrived and were talking to Ron. At this Ginny smiled wider than before, she wasn't going to spend her birthday alone! Her brother turned to her his smile faltering and finally turning into a look of deep annoyance.

"Ginny what are you so excited about? Oh…wait… let me guess. Its because the love of your life, Harry Potter is here today isn't it? Hey, you even dressed up for him! Ginny when are you going to realize that he doesn't like you?" Ron tilted his head in true bewilderment. "I mean come on its been like what 5 years? Like— " 

An elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend, Hermionie, quickly stopped Ron. Ginny, who had already considerably paled, looked at Harry who was blushing furiously while studying the carpet. Then her eyes traveled to Hermionie who was giving her a sympathetic look and Ron who was still waiting for his answer. They all believed that she had done all this for Harry STINKING Potter! Something snapped. Virginia marched down the stairs and stared at them.

"You really think I did this for, for HIM!" Her normally calm voice rising to a yell, red splotches appearing on her cheeks, as she pointed at an even redder Harry, "Well you are wrong, maybe if you had been paying attention, RONALD, you would of known that it's MY birthday! I thought you cared. Instead, all you can think about is yourself and your stupid friends!" Ginny then turned around and walked to into kitchen for breakfast and unleash her furry on the unsuspecting sausages, leaving three intimidated and embarrassed people in her wake.

**END FLASHBACK**

            A small smile graced her lips at the memory of the expressions on their faces. Needless to say, the Trio had stayed away from her for the whole day, which made her even more miserable because she couldn't yell at anyone. Sadly they didn't learn: after saying sorry they just went back to ignoring her. She had convinced herself that summer that she didn't need them. However, Ginny was all too aware of the aching in her chest: she was lonely. Her brother couldn't even remember her birthday and still thought she had a crush on Harry (Ok, maybe she wasn't exactly over Harry but that didn't matter, she still hated him). Those to whom she thought she was closest didn't have a ghost of an idea about her and it hurt. Not that she knew herself all that well either, but she was sure that she wasn't a bookish wallflower whose only friends were her diary and pen. Angered by people's perception of her, Virginia severed all ties to them and withdrew from everyone. This year is going to be different, she promised herself; I'll pull all the stops and land myself with a gorgeous boyfriend and nice, honest friends.

 She was half listening to the excited talk of her fellow passengers as the car pulled up to the train station. With a promise of a better future, Virginia was the first to scramble out the door and pull her luggage out as she made a mad dash for the inviting platform 9 ¾.  

***

A/N: There we go. I promised that it would be up by late Sat and it is. *Does a very tired happy dance*. Yes that was basically the **actual** beginning of the story. Treat the other ones before as a really long prologue that I was too lazy to make into one big chappie. First of all I want to thank Sydney Wood very, very much. She has reviewed twice and is very encouraging. If you read this, please check out her fic. its called "Piercing the Darkness". It's on my fav. list cause its great.

**R/R and I will love you forever** 

~*Yin*~


	5. Backbone, Sepent ready to Strike

A/N: Yes, finally it's up. It isn't that long but what the hell I have writers block but don't worry everything is just getting interesting. Review with your suggestions, they would mean sooo much to me! Enjoy! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes!

~*Yin*~

Backbone, Serpent Ready to Strike

As Virginia Weasley passed through the barrier, she was met with a familiar sight. Purple smoke billowed out of the top of the scarlet beast named "The Hogwarts Express". Students' parents were seen fussing over their children while others were trying to keep their younger rascals from running amuck amongst the crowds of people. It was a chaotic mess filled with as much laughter as crying (first years). Steam from the train rose from the ground and was quickly blown over towards Ginny by a strong gust of wind as she hurriedly said goodbye to her mom. Not that she wanted to leave her mom but she would do anything to escape the consistence, annoying and pointless banter the Trio supplied.

"Bye Mom! I'll owl you!"

Liar.

Virginia climbed into the train, lugging her baggage behind her, and found an unoccupied compartment near the back of the train. Putting her baggage away, the red head pulled out her trusty CD player, away from her brothers' curious hands, and continued to listen to "Clint Eastwood". The train departed in a few minutes. 

***

The lush green scenery blurred as the scarlet train sped towards the castle. Ginny's CD player was off, but the headphones were still placed on her head. That way, anyone who walked by would think that she was busy and not talk to her, or she could listen to others' conversations as they walked by. Virginia found this quite amusing, but refused to call it eavesdropping. 

The Dream Team had dropped by earlier on, looking for Neville of course. The food cart lady had poked her head into the compartment but had quickly removed it to avoid having her nose cut off by the door slamming shut. Leaving in a huff, the food lady proceeded to mutter something about temperamental and ungrateful little kids. 

Virginia was seething; her hands were clenched into fists to stop herself from throttling that annoying woman.  She couldn't believe that incompetent woman had mistaken her for a third year. Virginia looked down at herself and wondered if she really looked that young.

Despite what the food lady had said Virginia did look her age, her robes were simply extremely baggy. She had straight golden-orange hair that fell to her shoulder blades. Her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose were dusted with telltale freckles. She was slim, yet not starved; she was proportionate with smooth, fitting curves. Her face was plain but her hazel eyes sparkled with secrets, emotions and ambition. Virginia discovered this summer that she was tired of hiding behind people and pretending not to care when they talked about her or insulted her. Oh, those gossiping girls were going to get a severe tongue lashing this year. Virginia smirked at the thought of putting Parkinson in her rightful place: under her boot. Excitement and ambitious ideas floated around in her head as a small smirk appeared on her lips. By the end of this year, everyone would know her as more than another Weasley and those unwilling to recognize her would be squashed (she was about to start that god awful evil laughter, but I shut her up).

***

His long legs were extended in front of him; they were crossed at the ankles. His arms where behind his head, acting as support, as he lounged peacefully with his eyes closed. The designer robes were snug around his lean yet well-muscled body. He was an epitome of smug, self aware, gorgeous male models. A 4th year Hufflepuff sighed noisily as she gazed longingly at the sleeping figure. Her two companions looked from her to the "sleeping beauty" with silvery-white windswept hair.

"Dream on Casey. He is, like, a bad boy. We all know that bad boys are for bad girls because that's just how the "Hogwarts dating plan" works. Like didn't you do your homework?"

"Yeah, I know but isn't he so immensely hot? I mean just look at him, he is so dreamy…"

"Do you want a bowl? I swear with all that drool…Get off it Casey, Steph is right: he is untouchable. Yes he is hot, but he is a complete jerk! You only like him now cause he's asleep and not insulting us as usual…"

Draco Malfoy eyelids fluttered but he smartly kept them closed. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he listened to the other students hushed conversation. However the smirk soon fell. He winced as the equivalent sound of nails scratching a chalkboard was heard throughout the whole train: Pansy Parkinson's high-pitched voice. Giving sleep up as a lost cause, Draco stretched languorously, aware of the three set of eyes focused on his graceful form. If he was going to get away from Parkinson before she caught him then he'd better start moving to a different compartment now. With items gathered under his arms and straightened Italian designer robes, Draco left the compartment he had been "sharing" with the 4th year Hufflepuffs but not before he turned to Casey Riley and winked cheekily.

"It's been a pleasure Miss Riley"

The infatuated girl simply grinned, a dazed look in her eyes, as she watched the "man of her dreams" exit the compartment without a backwards glance.

***

Boredom. Oh how Virginia hated it. Even more than Pansy Parkinson, or at least close to it. Right now she would give anything for a bit of decent company.

"DRAKY-BABY? Where are you? Come out, I'm going to find you anyways! I know, you are just playing hard to get…"

*I said **decent** company, damnit*. Virginia cursed her luck as the compartment door opened and Pansy Parkinson bounded in. Virginia mustered up the courage and all the witty comebacks she had heard.

"Parkinson, haven't you heard of knocking?"

Pansy started, turned and fixed her with a sneer.

"Oh, well isn't it the youngest Weasel. Why would I knock? I don't knock on doors of poor beggars and mudblood lovers!"

Virginia felt a heated flush rise on her cheeks as she clenched her fists at her side, *oh that bitch is going to pay*. Thinking better of it, she decided that the best way to get to an ill-tempered cow was to seem indifferent, so she put on a bored expression. If that Malfoy boy could do it, so could she!

"You know Parkinson," she drawled, "you are wasting **my** time. Now that you are done with your little rant, get your pug-faced ass out of here! Your lovely "Drakypoo" must be hiding from **you** somewhere else." 

Pansy Parkinson was for once lost for words; she simply glared and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Virginia could see that she was trying to think of something to say, so she had to act quickly. Taking the initiative, she gave the lovesick pug a shove out of the compartment and slammed the door shut behind her. Smiling to herself, Virginia turned back to her seat and curled up to take a nap, verbal bashing may be fun but it was quite tiring. She didn't notice that they were only a few minutes from Hogwarts until yelling students crowding the hall of the train trying to squeeze out woke her up. 

***

Virginia was one of the last ones out of the train. Cursing her misfortune, she threw herself into a carriage without looking who was in there, until she landed on them.

"Damnit, Weasley. Get off me! NOW!"

She looked down in surprise to see that she had just thrown herself onto Draco Malfoy's lap. Once again cursing her luck, Virginia jumped off his lap and plunked down across from Draco as the carriage made it's way to the castle.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, Malfoy. You are just so bland looking that, I guess, you just blended in with the cushion."

So it wasn't her best insult, but if she was going to get good at this then she might as well practice. It didn't matter that she was lying through her teeth. 

"So, the little weasel has a backbone, too bad your insults are so pitiful. I'm more interested in that developing backbone…"

Virginia only just realized how close Draco was leaning and how his hand was casually grazing her forearm. She had been too busy looking into his eyes to have noticed this before, his words had also flown over her head. His eyes were bewitching pools of lustrous medium-light grey that seemed capable of mesmerizing someone into submission. His tongue slide calculatedly over his pink lips; he was a serpent ready to strike. Virginia blinked once, twice before she came to her senses and snarled.

"Malfoy, I know what you are doing. Kindly remove your hand, get back into your seat and don't look at me again! Try that once more and I will kick you so hard you will find yourself unable to reproduce for a whole year!"

Draco Malfoy smirked but did as he was told, but not before muttering.

"So, you aren't as stupid as the rest of them, Virginia…"

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence.

***

"Kylu, are you ready? Then let us proceed to the Sorting Ceremony; you know that I have to host it. You don't want to be late for that now do you?"

Professor McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently as she waited on Kylu Magus.

"Ok, Professor. I'm ready…"

Kylu rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over herself. *Ok, calm and collected, don't show any emotions until the sorting is done, go team! * Kylu gave herself a mental pep talk as she walked with the elder woman to the sorting; Hagrid was escorting the 1st years all the way to the dining hall this year. 

"Ky-Miss Magus, I have to go collect the sorting items, wait a few minutes before progressing into the dinning hall. Worry not, all will be fine." With those brief reassurances, Professor McGonagall left Kylu alone to count the minutes. They seemed to pass awfully quickly. The moment of truth. *Please, forest goddess, give me the strength I need*. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second, Kylu thought of the tattoo on her shoulder as she entered the packed dinning hall where 1st years and the rest of the school awaited. 

***

A/N: All done. Yes Ginny is supposed to have that somewhat power hungry attribute, it is there for a reason. Ok the Hogwarts dating plan was stupid but, eh, I'm too lazy to change it. R/R! Plz, and I'll love you forever!

~*Yin*~

¤Anyone want to be my beta-reader? Email me!¤


	6. Forgotten Name, Perpetual Blue

~*Disclaimer*~: I won nothing except Kuly Magus and her people, the plot and everything that wasn't mentioned in the books.

Forgotten Name, Perpetual Blue

_The blond boy approached the stool._

_The crowd waited with baited breath._

_The hat was placed on his head._

_Everyone leaned forwards unconsciously._

_The hat pronounced his future as his new family away from home cheered wildly._

"RAVENCLAW"

Virginia amused herself by providing running commentary as she examined the new students being sorted. Her gaze fell on a particularly old looking 1st year. In fact, she thought that girl appeared to be about her own age. Virginia frowned, trying to remember when Hogwarts decided to except transfer students. Mentally shrugging, she went back to studying to surprisingly impassive student. She was of medium height with nice tanned skin, her long wavy hair was a unique dark blue and her facial features and body language seemed to be schooled into an indifferent if not calm expression. Definitely a Slitherin, she thought: impassive almost to the point of cold, body language communicating boredom, eyes scrutinizingly raking over the student body and teachers. _Argh, not another bloody Snake_, Virginia grumbled into her plate.

"Kylu, Lestrange"

Dead silence as every head whipped up to stare at the girl making her way to the stool. Almost all the older students were thinking the same thing: Lestranges? As in the infamous death-eaters the Lestranges? Was she their daughter that had gone missing 12 years ago?

***

Kylu closed her eyes briefly, listening to the whispers starting to buzz through the dining hall and struggled to keep herself collected and her face expressionless.  Some students didn't even bother to keep their voice down.

"The Lestranges!"

" Those bloody creatures. I heard…"

"I'm glad they are rotting in Azkaban! Did you know that…"

"Like Mother like daughter!" Hissed a tall 7th year Ravenclaw.

Professor Snape had warned her about the students' reaction to her old last name: the name she had forgotten and abandoned. But now that she had returned it came back to haunt her and she would have to use it in Hogwarts seeing as her life depended on it. Professor Dumbledore was positive there was Death-Eater spies lurking in Hogwarts, and the mention of "Magus" would send them scampering to their Lord. Then again, so would Lestrange but this was a risk she would have to take, and it would take Voldy sometime to figure out what was happening. Disgusted by the fact that she was somehow associated with the beasts that are the bane of the wizarding world, Kylu didn't even want to think about what she would have turned out to be had she stayed with them. By now her legs had taken her to the stool. After chancing a look at the solemn McGonagall, Kylu slipped the "Sorting hat" onto her head.

_Ah, a __Lestrange? I see…You are eager to prove yourself, yes, but not as a __Lestrange, no. Ambition, trickery and revenge: these weigh heavily on your mind. However, you are loyal to those you trust. You feel your strength and bravery lie on your shoulder. Only in time will you see that it originates from yourself. No, you would not settle with the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Though you would achieve power in Slytherin, power is not what you thirst for. Go, your phoenix awaits you…_

"GRYFFINDOR" 

***

Stunned silence followed the sorting hat's loud cry. Absentmindedly dismissing the sorting hat's well-chosen words, Kylu removed the hat, and breathed a sigh of relief. The silence was nothing but awkward, that was until a chubby round-faced 7th year started clapping. A roar from the Gryffindor table soon followed, and Kylu couldn't help but grin as she sauntered towards her fellow classmates. Seating herself beside a girl with shiny red hair, Kylu continued to watch the sorting. 

At the end, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"Welcome, students new and old, to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! May I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits! Once the feast is over, please wait for your house prefect to escort you to your common rooms. There will be a prefect meeting tomorrow night at eight in the library. Without further delay, let the feast begin!"

At the sound of the headmaster's clap, the dinning table's golden plates were filled with delightful sorts of food. _Forget the babbling idiots, its chow time. _Her inner pig seemed plenty content to sample all of the tasty choices of meals supplied.

Though everyone had cheered for her that was where her welcoming party ended. Kylu scowled, _so it's up to me to start the conversation_. If she was going to have to make the conversation, at least she was going to pick someone interesting enough to talk to. In front of her sat a brown haired girl talking amiably with her blond haired friend.

"Oh my god, Lavender! Did you hear that Collin and Susan broke up over the summer? I mean they were so cute together! I don't know what they were thinking!"

"I know, but don't worry I've got a plan to get them together. See this is what we are going to do: first you go to Susan and say…"

The two girls heads were bent together as they discussed conspiratorially the love lives of the poor unsuspecting students. Kylu, loosing her self-restraint, rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I, sure as hell, hope I'm not sharing my dorm with them". A soft chuckle originated from her left. Turning her head, she found herself facing a slightly amused red-haired girl.

"Don't worry, they are a year ahead of us. You are in your 6th year, right?" Taking Kylu's brief nod as a yes, Virginia continued in a low voice, "No, you'll be sharing a dorm with me and unfortunately another group of gossiping ninnies. But don't worry, a silencing charm usually works or threatening to bewitch their cosmetics, or their 'little babies' as I heard one idiot call them." The girl's brown eyes danced with dark amusement as a smile tugged at her lips. "Anyways my names Virginia." ("Yeah that's right, Ron. Its Virginia not Ginny." She addressed an older guy with bright red hair who was regarding Kylu suspiciously.) 

"OK, my name is Kylu. Those charms sound useful, you'll have to teach me," Kylu looked up from her bowl of chocolate truffle pudding. Her eyes fell on a table of students where they all seemed to be glaring murderously at her. "God, what got their knickers in a twist?" Kylu asked while nodding her head in the general direction of the Slytherin table.

"Oh, them, bloody snakes are always like that. But I think they have got it in for you. Probably all sore because you didn't join their club of evil minions aka wannabe death-eaters. I guess everyone thought you'd be at their table, knowing your parents." Lavender, some bushy haired girl gasped and a few other students looked up in astonishment at Virginia's forwardness.

_Finally, a subject I can talk about, even if I can't say much,_ Kylu thought as she shrugged. "I'm not one of them. I didn't know my parents nor do I ever want to be associated with any of their idiotic ideas of how the wizarding world should be. They can all burn in hell for all I care." Glowering at a particularly unpleasant looking boy, she was pleased to see him drop his gaze. Kylu smirked as she turned to see Virginia smiling sardonically at a maddened pug faced girl. "Who is that thing?"

"Oh, her, Pansy Parkinson. Resident bitch and pain in ass. Big gossiper, you might want to watch out for her, she is pretty smart. There to her left is Gregory Goyle. He is big, strong and stupid."

"Does he always look like a mental handicap?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm surprised he hasn't failed yet. There beside him is Vincent Crabbe, smarter of the two but that isn't saying much. Those two are basically the blond haired boy's bodyguards."

"The blond boy ay? He wouldn't be that bad looking if he wasn't sneering. Is it permanently attached to his face?"

"Hmm, I have also often wondered so... Anyways, he is considered the "resident bad-boy". My family kind of has this ongoing feud with the 'Malfoys'. Personally, I couldn't care less, in fact, its kind of fun trading insulting him. I think it's my newfound hobby; guaranteed entertainment, you can join the fun! I'm sure he won't mind," the redhead said sarcastically.

_This girl has attitude, so maybe this year wont be that bad…_Both girls had the same thought pending in their minds as dinner and conversation wore on and they finally made their way to their dorms.

***

"This is the entrance to the common room, its guarded by this portrait, the Fat Lady."

"Aha, appropriate name." Kylu said while studying the portrait.

"Mind your tongue, young lady. Its your dorm I keep safe at night!" The Fat Lady huffed.

"Yes, Ma'am! Acid Pops!"

With a mock salute, Kylu and Virginia crawled into the entrance of the common. Kylu gazed around and took in the circular room with its' red and gold sequencing and comfy couches. If anything, it was homely. The dancing fire greeted them as the two girls made their way past it and up the winding staircase to the 6th year girls' dormitories. There were two four-poster beds with the velvety red curtains hanging off the beds drawn aside. The moonlight filtered through the drapes covering the tall stained glass windows.  The 6th years were happy to find themselves alone in the dorm, at least at the moment. Taking the opportunity to get changed for bed, the girls unpacked some of their clothes.

"Tomorrow, classes start. What do you have first?"

Kylu whipped out her schedule that she had received during dinner. "Umm, potions. You?"

"Same. Ugh, have you met Snape yet? Bloody bastard, he is…"

"Yeah I met him. He isn't that bad, as long as you don't talk too much he is pretty good company." Ignoring Virginia's raised eyebrow, she continued. "What do you have after that? I have double-transfiguration. Then after lunch, Charms and Arithmacy(sp?), then dinner"  

"I also have double-transfiguration. After lunch I have Charms with you but I have Divination while you count your numbers. I am so thankful that they finally replaced Trelawney last year. She was a god-awful spider lady. I swear! Now Divination is actually worth the time, Lavender and Pavarti can't pass by simply sucking up to Professor Thomas. No, now that guy knows his stuff, he is really young too!" Virginia quickly clamped her mouth shut as she realized that she was rambling. She also noticed the amused look Kylu was giving her. Virginia kept her head bent as she changed so the blue haired girl couldn't see her blush. They both scrambled into bed, completely exhausted.

"I think I ate too much pudding…"

"Me too", Kylu's sleepy voice came from the other side of the room. "Goodnight, Gin…"

"What did you call me?"

"Gin, Virginia is too long."

"Oh, ok goodnight."

_Gin, not that bad, a hell a lot better then Ginny. _With that thought Virginia drifted off into a deep sleep. Kylu peered around her curtains at the sleeping form of her fellow student. Making sure that she was asleep, Kylu's hand crept deftly under her bed and grasped a flask of potion. Looking morosely at the liquid, she popped the cork off and downed the whole Dreamless Sleep potion. She tucked the bottle in the flap hidden under the bed so the house elves may fill it once they finish cleaning the room at dawn, while the students slept peacefully. Kylu sighed as she head hit her pillow. Sprawled on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling waiting for the potion to take effect. Ten minutes later she feel into an uneasy, light slumber.

***

_The multicoloured hippos were dancing ballet to some irritatingly monotone music that sounded oddly like some kind of siren. Twirl, leap, and twist. The extraordinarily plump hippos executed graceful motions, as their tou-tous fluttered this way and that, barely able to stay around their middles. Beep! Beep! Wake up dear! You're late!_

Kylu groaned as she opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed she realized that her magical alarm clock was going off and Gin was already in the shower. She glanced at the clock, which read "running late", and decided that she better skip the shower. Grabbing a clean set of robes, she hurriedly got out her blouse, skirt and tie. Slipping her shirt on, she swore at the numerous buttons gracing her shirt. _Remind me to learn that button up charm. _With her uniform and robe on, she ran into the bathroom as Virginia was exiting in a towel, trying to comb her hair.

"Morning!" 

"Hey, Gin! Where are out roommates?"

At the mentions of roommates Virginia's eyes lit up.

"I swear you are some kind of lucky charm, Kylu. They separated our dorms into two! In other words we don't have to share dorms with them. I was wondering why there were only two beds. It's odd though, that they only thought of this idea _now_. Honestly…" She muttered as she walked to her own dresser and quickly threw some clothes onto the bed. Kylu decided to say nothing as she entered the bathroom, for she knew exactly why the rooms were divided. In fact, it had been her that had requested it before school started. She had originally wanted a small room to herself but Professor Dumbledore insisted that she would be alienating herself. Her reasoning had been simple: the less people around to hear her cry out at night the better. The Dreamless Sleep potion was useful, but taken too frequently could actually damage brain cells and stunt growth. _As much as I'd love **more** rumours about me spreading through the school, _Kylu thought wryly as she washed her face and looked into the mirror.

_Perpetual blue. _

_One day you will disappear._

_When I have had my revenge. _

***

Breakfast was a rush; everyone seemed to be scrambling to jam the last piece of toast into their mouths. However some people had enough time to stare at Kylu and Virginia. The redhead could only imagine what was going through their heads: A Weasley? With a Lestrange? Muggle lover with Mudblood hater? 

_The joys of the first day at Hogwarts, _Virignia couldn't help but shake her head as the two girls trudged down the dungeon hallways making their way to the potions room. Virginia wondered idly how Kylu knew the way there, when she voiced her thoughts Kylu merely shrugged.

"I've been here half the summer, I was actually staying here, in the dungeons. Maybe I'll tell you why later. It's a long story, I don't know if I'm comfortable enough to share it yet." They entered the classroom together with five minutes to spare, with Virginia leading the way. _Don't worry Kylu, I'm not going to push you, at least not yet. I have my own secrets as well._ Picking seats at the back, they got out their supplies and waited for the dramatic arrival of their dear Professor Snape.

***

Kylu groaned inwardly. _Damnit! How the hell am I supposed to remember what goes first? Hmm, eye of newt or Bicorn horn? In fact, damn Snape! He knows that my potion making skills are about as good as a third year's! We went through this all last summer!_

"This is the classroom, Miss Lestrange. Here, I am the potions master," Professor Snape's icy voice cut through Kylu's frustrated thoughts. "It is not a time to daydream. Have you copied down the instructions? The ingredients? Good, now demonstrate to the class the next step in the brewing of the potion."

Kylu risked a nervous glace at Virginia who was giving her a look of pity. _Bloody hell, some great instructions, I don't even understand them. OK, if Snape, the grouchy bastard, wants to play that way then fine! Ok, Kylu, think…hmm, option two seems the most reasonable _" Lestrange, you are holding the class up…" _Option two it is…_

An enormous explosion, causing the ceilings to shake and dust to fall, rattled through the north dungeons of the castle. As the cloud of dust and debris cleared, Professor Snape could still make out the form of the young Magus, empty plate of ingredients still in hand, standing before the cauldron with her hair sticking up at random places and suit covering her body while her eyes remained wide and staring. In any other circumstance, this situation would have been extremely laughable. However, seeing as the rotten fumes were still floating about, Snape had no time to dwell on this fact and set to work quickly. With a flick of the wrist jars were repaired, overturned desks and chairs were righted, and what was left of the potion was contained. Luckily, the reaction had been harmless: the potion immediately inverted and exploded into a gaseous mixture that smelt like rotten eggs.

"Miss Lestrange, I believe you have proved yourself worthy of being the next Longbottom." Professor Snape smirked as he glided gracefully to Kylu's desk.

"I resent that comment" Kylu, who had heard of Neville's potion making from the professor himself, was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and was even pouting. No one pouted around Snape.

"Oh, is that so…" Snape's voice was like a soft caress as he leant over her desk and withdrew on of his black silk handkerchiefs. Kylu's eyes widened as he lowered himself to her eye level, unconsciously she held her breath, forgetting the rest of the class that was watching quite attentively. He simply gave her a short smile, threw the kerchief onto her lap.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your careless mistake, you will be seeing me after class Miss Lestrange."

With those words, the Professor turned back to the rest of the class and continued with the lesson.

***

A/N:  There, beautiful, I know. No this isn't a SS/student story. I just put that in cause I thought it was funny. I know my plot but the stuff in between; I'm just making it up! *Grins* Since this is tomorrow, I have corrected it like I said I would. It may not be perfect. This was long, I'm still trying to work out how I'm going to really get Draco in constantly and really start the plot. You see my problem is that ALL THREE have a story that I want to tell, I'm just having problems juggling them. L Hopefully I'll figure it out

~*Yin*~

Special Thanks

-Sydney Wood (ahaha, my single faithful reviewer. Thanks!)

- Glowing Embers    

_¤Beta-reader (would be very nice), anyone? __Comments? __Suggestions? Help (would be nice)?  Email me¤_

_REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!_


	7. Let the floodgates open

A/N: Heh, I know, it's been so long since I updated. Anyways, quick note : The italics are Kylu's thoughts unless shown otherwise. When Virginia and Kylu are together its mainly Kylu's thoughts but not always. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: All the characters and such included in this story that has been seen in the Harry Potter series are Rowling's. Not mine.

Left. Right. Right. Up the stairs. Through the 2nd floor hall.

Kylu was sprinting at an impressively fast rate, her book bag flying, trying to make it to her first Transfiguration class on time. Looking at her watch, she noticed the hand was again teetering awfully close to "Late", _maybe its permanently stuck there, _she thought as she waved at a suit of armor who, in return, raised its visor in salute. Finally, she spotted the wooden doors and cringed as she heard the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall call for attention as she went through the attendance.

"April Lee"

"Present"

" Kylu Lestrange…"

"Present" Professor McGonagall turned to see a slightly flushed and out of breath Kylu sitting in the desk at the far corner, closest to the door. _Smooth Kylu, very smooth. _She bent her head and quickly busied herself with taking out her quills, inkbottles, parchment and wand as McGonagall continued with the name call. She turned and surveyed the classroom, spotting Virginia and the somewhat familiar faces of her Gryffindor classmates at the back of the room. _Note to self; arrive on time to have a choice in the seating arrangement._  Kylu was well aware her teacher's questioning gaze fixed on her ducked head. Ignoring it, she pretended to look for a non-existing object in her book bag. My first transfigury class, she thought wearily. The day wasn't looking up. 

_Maybe, just maybe it won't be as embarrassing as potions class._

***

As the rest of the students filed out of the classroom, Kylu ungracefully plopped down onto a chair in front of Snape's desk. _Ouch. _His attractive looking yet firm chairs didn't help her already sore body. Grimacing slightly, she waved a quizzical looking Virginia on as she waited with little patience for Snape to look up from his furious essay grading. Finally, the professor lifted his head and set his quill down so he may rub his eyes tiredly. 

"Now, Miss Lestrange, I'm sure that you have assumed the reason you are in my office, no? Well, since you seem to be severely lacking in potions knowledge I have arranged for the tutor you requested. You will be owled with the details regarding the tutoring schedule, location and such. That is all."

Kylu, who had been sitting rigid absorbing the information, could tell from the dismissive tone that she should hurry along to her class. Yet she was too curious.

"Sir, who is my tutor?"

He frowned and looked up from his work, expecting her to have left already. "I believe your tutor is Mr. Malfoy, a seventh year. Quite knowledgeable."

***   

Now Kylu sat in Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, looking at the board as Professor McGonagall wrote down the spell to transform inanimate objects into living beings. She didn't notice the pair of eyes observing her intently as she picked up her wand to perform the transfiguration.

Like a hawk observing its prey, he watched her, his red eyes narrowed to slits. His tongue traveled across his upper lip. He could already taste the blood.

As Kylu picked up her wand she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and stand on end.

She was a worthy appointment, and interesting alley. It was a pity that she was no longer of use alive. Her soul on the other hand… She thought she would be safe here but nothing could save her from her past. His lips curved into a cruel smirk. She turned to face him her dark eyes widening, but it was too late, he raised his wand and called out her death.

Kyla's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight in front of her.

_Avada Kedavra___

Screams echoed through the room.

_Oh shit, not again. _

_***_

Jet-black velvety hair was sprayed over her beautiful face. Almond shaped eyes stared accusingly at the form towering over the lifeless body crumpled on the grassy hill.

"Wormtail, dispose of this garbage."

"Y-yes. Master," A disfigured man broke through the dark circle of death-eaters and scampered forwards to collect the broken body.

"Now, to progress to the matters at hand." His ruby eyes glittering, a now elegantly clad Voldermort made his way to the middle of the circle. "Jade Magus is disposed of, she is of much more use dead than alive. The day she swore her allegiance to me, she sold her ermia as a Magus. Her spirit will ease my hunger for now. Mclair, prepare the cauldron. Lucius fetch Severus: he waits for you in Skull cave. The ceremony begins."

The Death-eaters dispersed and left their leader on top of the hill. He gazed down with satisfaction, and raised his hand.

_Morsmorde!_

Nearby, a newborn baby cried out as his dream was shattered by a dark presence. 

_Soon Virginia, Soon…_

_***_

_Now that is one giant pissed off rat. Great job, Kylu. _

Kylu gazed up at the snarling rodent, now reaching an impressive height of 7 feet.  Its teeth, now larger then her head, were bared, the rat had looked a lot less intimidating in its original state: a flower vase. Her wand loosened its self from her frozen fingers and clattered to the ground. 

_Well Kylu, you made this mistake, you can undo it._

Even her inner voice, the confident one, seemed a little shaken. Oh, how she didn't need this on her first day at school.

The rat's beady eyes were focused on her almond ones. Its teeth were of a revolting pale yellow. Kylu felt her stomach turn; however she met its gaze unwaveringly. The surrounding students faded into a calm darkness as noises blurred together and time slowed to a snail pace. Her arm raised, she opened her mouth, unprepared for the words that rolled over her tongue and came tumbling out. Of course, she was reciting the spell they had learnt but 30 minutes ago, but it sounded foreign coming from her mouth. She repeated it like a mantra, her eyes widening as other, unknown words found their way into her chant. At a complete lost, she concentrated on her words, reinforcing them with ever willing fiber in her body. Subconsciously Kylu closed her eyes and let the floodgates open: the magic roared triumphantly like rushing water and swept her up in it's current. 

Her wand lay deserted on the classroom floor.

***

"Kylu?"

Kylu opened one eye, unwilling to break her trance, only to find that she was no longer in the classroom but in a white room. Kylu groaned: she recognized this room, it was the hospital wing. Not only that, but there was no rat, no disheveled McGonagall with wand in hand and no scared students. Kylu lifted her upper body off the bed and slowly propped herself up against the backboard. She turned to Poppy, the school nurse.

"Oow. Hallo…"

The school matron simply tut-tutted and busied herself making an I-just-fainted-from-too-much-magical-exertion pepper up potion for Kylu. As she muttered to herself about safety procedures, a soft knock echoed through the room. Professor Dumbledore stuck his head, and smiled at the groggy patient.

"I see that you are making quite an event out of your first day as a student in Hogwarts, Miss Lestrange" the Headmaster smiled kindly at Kylu, who was busy studying her hands, "Professor McGonagall informed me of this morning's events. I am quite impressed Kylu, you seem to have a magical prowess quite remarkable. Only the truly gifted are able to perform wandless magic."

Kylu grimaced as she shifted her body weight. "With all due respect sir, all wandless magic seems to do for me is get me acquainted with the classroom floor …" _Not to mention that it is extremely embarrassing to have a  fainting spell on the first day of school..._

Her Headmaster's silver moustache quivered. "The Staff realize that it will be difficult for you to perform magic at first, but with aid you could train your self and sharpen your senses. Your ability to cast wandless magic will improve with time. The hardest part, Kylu, would be starting the training and getting used to using a part of your brain that naturally lies dormant. If you do proceed with the training, your powers will reach heights and push boundaries unimaginable by many wizards and witches. But do remember, if you do take it upon yourself to further your abilities, you will have to learn to control and focus your power. Power is never something to be taken lightly or foolishly," the Professor added thoughtfully.  

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore stood up and straightened out his purple robes with twinkling stars and crescent moons, and passed Kylu some chocolate that had been resting on the bedside table.  "Think about it, Kylu, give it serious thought. Then contact me with your response." The Professor winked at his pensive student who offered him a weak smile in response before settling back to her thoughts.

_Power…unimaginable power. _

_Power that would make them pay for what they did to my clan, to my people. _

A small cold smile crept into her face; she had already made her decision.

Kylu slowly rose from the hospital bed, grabbed her bag and walked stiffly out of the room.

***

Soft melodious notes soared and filtered through the room, wrapping it in an enchanted blanket of lost thoughts, and memories.

Black rings circled each other on the dark cherry wood. Its rich shades of reddish brown gleamed in the light. Draco Malfoy could see every detail of his face reflected off the wood of his new Firebolt EM. He gently set down the broom in its unbreakable glass case. He didn't want it broken by his two ogre-like classmates.

 In a daze he wandered about his room, trailing his agile fingers over bookcases, his desk, his Italian silk sheets on his bed. No one disturbed Draco Malfoy while his music was playing. Memories flashed before his eyes: his first broom, the first and only time his father hit him, his mother's death, the lake in the woods surrounding the Malfoy mansion. Looking out the window Draco watched the trees ark and bend to the whim of the wind. 

A soft knock could be heard over the music. Snapping out of his trance, the young Malfoy swept his gaze over to his desk with his tutoring schedule, tapped his wand for the music to stop, and left his room.

It was dinner time.

 _Mr. Malfoy, your Potions tutoring sessions have been organized like the following:_

_Tomorrow: 5:00 pm – 3rd year Hufflepuff named Steven Regale_

_                6:00 pm – 6th year Gryffindor named Kylu Lestrange_

_You will be contacted for further scheduling or rescheduling tomorrow morning._

A/N: There we go! FINALLY! *Swears under breath* Ok, so things are going pretty damn slow, but hehehe, good things come to those who wait, no?

Review please.

Thanks,

YIN


End file.
